Corps et Âme
by Euphy
Summary: Slash DMHP. Lorsque d'étranges animaux translucides apparaissent à Poudlard, c'est l'effervescence. Que sont-ils et pourquoi y'a-t-il autant d'animaux que de sorciers ? Dumbledore est ravi. Ce n'est pas le cas de Draco, qui s'est vu attribuer un monstre.


Titre : _Corps et Âme._

Auteur : Euphy.

Genre : Slash**.**

Pairing : DMHP.

Rating : M, je pense.

Disclaimer : Franchement ... c'est utile de préciser ? JKR owns the whole thing and we all know it.

* * *

.

_**x x x x x**_

C_orps_ et Â_me_.

**_x x x x x_**

**_._**

-« J'en peux plus d'ce devoir ! Pourquoi, ô Merlin pourquoi, est-ce que j'suis obligé de continuer les Potions ? »

L'exclamation peinée brisa un silence presque religieux, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Il était près de vingt-deux heures, et la plupart des élèves restants discutaient à voix basse. Certains étaient groupés près du feu, d'autres dans un canapé, et quelques uns restaient penchés sur leurs devoirs en retard - tout comme Ron - un air anxieux peint sur le visage.

Harry, lui-même courbé sur son devoir de Potions, jeta un regard sans équivoque à son meilleur ami, puis recommença à feuilleter fébrilement son vieil exemplaire de _Manuel Avancé de Préparation des Potions_.

-« Tu aurais du t'y prendre avant-hier déjà. » claqua la voix d'Hermione, de derrière _Traité Supérieur de Traduction des Runes_ - un ouvrage gros comme deux dictionnaires.

Le rouquin laissa échapper un soupir de désespoir et logea sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table. Mais personne ne fit attention à lui Harry, trop occupé à rédiger son devoir, et Hermione, trop occupée à … l'ignorer.

Ron jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son bras, et fronça les sourcils devant ce manque d'attention. Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe inexistante en se redressant, puis tendit la main vers le livre sur lequel Harry était appuyé.

Celui-ci réagit si rapidement pour le mettre hors de sa portée, que Ron ne réussit même pas à l'effleurer. Il se contenta de regarder l'Attrapeur avec de grands yeux ronds pendant deux secondes, et laissa échapper un rire.

-« Alleeeez, Harryyy, prête-le moi un peu ! » supplia-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-vexé.

Il reçu, non pas un, mais deux regards noirs déstabilisants.

-« Je peux supporter d'avoir un tricheur sur les bras, mais pas deux ! » s'exclama Hermione, d'une voix venimeuse.

Un soupir émana d'Harry, mais il n'ajouta rien, habitué aux remontrances de sa meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle avait vu les inscriptions à l'intérieur de son manuel - et parallèlement, les progrès spectaculaires du brun - elle le harcelait pour qu'il le rende au Professeur Slughorn et s'en achète un autre.

Bien sûr, la question ne se posait même pas à ses yeux. Ce livre était bien trop précieux pour qu'il le remette là où il l'avait trouvé.

-« Mais … c'est pas juste ! Tu veux même pas m'aider ! » se plaignit Ron.

A l'instant même où il termina sa phrase, Harry su que ce n'était pas la chose à dire. Trop tard pour reculer cependant. Trop tard pour se cacher aussi, malheureusement.

-« T'aider ? Si encore tu me l'avais demandé il y a deux jours, quand _je_ faisais le mien, mais non, tu dois toujours le faire à la dernière seconde ! » s'écria-t-elle, d'un air furibond, « Et quand je t'aide, tu ne prends même pas la peine de comprendre, tu te contentes de chouiner et copier bêtement. »

Un peu sonné, le rouquin la regarda avec étonnement. Harry priait intérieurement pour qu'il s'excuse, la seule solution valable à cet instant.

Mais, même s'il en avait eut l'intention, il n'en eut pas le temps.

Hermione émit un soupir rageur avant d'attraper son livre, son devoir, et de quitter la pièce d'un pas rapide, grimpant les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles.

Ron parut complètement désemparé pendant quelques secondes, tandis qu'Harry lançait des regards noirs aux Griffons qui osaient les observer curieusement.

-« Mais … elle est folle cette fille ! J'ai rien dit d'méchant moi … » finit-il par grogner, d'un air blessé néanmoins.

Le brun soupira, et prit la place qu'Hermione venait de quitter, à ses côtés.

-« Elle est un peu à cran ces temps-ci. C'est pas entièrement ta faute. »

-« Pas _entièrement_ ? » Il eut l'air choqué. « C'est pas ma faute du tout oui ! Elle est montée sur ses hippogriffes d'un coup ! J'ai rien vu venir. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Mais Roooon … c'est vraiment comme _ça _que tu parles aux filles ? » demanda-t-il, suspicieux et surpris à la fois.

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

-« Bah … non, enfin, Hermione c'est pas _vraiment_ une fille tu vois. » Il se reprit en avisant le regard de son ami. « Enfin tu vois c'que j'veux dire. On est amis. _Juste_ amis. J'lui parle comme je te parlerais à toi ! »

-« Ouais, sans tenir compte du fait, qu'elle, c'est une fille. » conclut Harry, blasé.

-« Ca compte pas, quand on est amis. » déclara simplement le roux, évitant son regard volontairement.

Au début, le brun avait pensé que ses deux amis se cherchaient en quelque sorte. Puis il s'était rendu compte qu'aucun des deux n'envisageait la possibilité qu'ils puissent être amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il avait alors pensé que c'était marrant, de voir que l'évidence n'était pas si évidente pour tout le monde.

Mais maintenant, ça commençait à devenir de l'obstination pure et dure.

-« Et … ça t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que … peut-être … elle veuille que, euh, vous soyez … plus que des amis ? » demanda Harry en cherchant ses mots, jaugeant l'expression du visage de son interlocuteur au fur et à mesure.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, Ron se mit à rougir d'une façon totalement disproportionnée, l'air outré.

-« Mais … tu … d'où, d'_où_ est-ce que tu sors une connerie pareille ? » s'exclama-t-il en oubliant tout besoin de discrétion.

Son ami soupira, fatigué de toujours devoir répéter la même chose.

-« Euh bah … d'à peu près tout le monde à Gryffondor en fait. Dean et Seamus ont même fait un sondage chez les Poufsouffle la semaine dernière, et il s'avère que trente pour cent d'entre eux pensaient que vous sortiez déjà ensemble. » dit-il en retenant difficilement son rire, à ce souvenir.

Il vit son meilleur ami imiter un poisson rouge à la perfection pendant environ dix secondes, puis se mettre dans une colère noire - factice, sans l'ombre d'un doute, juste pour cacher la gêne - et se lever d'un coup sec. Il percuta la table avec un bruit sourd, et Harry fut sûr qu'il avait du se faire mal, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

-« Bande de traîtres. » grogna-t-il, avant de prendre la direction du dortoir d'un pas déterminé.

-« Et ton devoir ? »

-« J'reviens. » cria-t-il, en grimpant les marches deux par deux.

Le brun resté tout seul se mordit légèrement la lèvre en pensant à ses deux camarades de classe, puis haussa vaguement les épaules. Ils ne lui en voudraient pas d'avoir lâché le morceau de toute manière.

Depuis le début de l'année, Seamus et Dean essayaient vainement de réunir ses deux meilleurs amis aveugles. Un peu comme lui. Sauf que lui il essayait depuis trois ans déjà. Il commençait à croire que c'était peine perdue.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée - après que Ron soit revenu rougissant de son entrevue avec leurs camarades de dortoir, et qu'ils aient fini leurs devoirs dans un silence relatif - tout le monde se retrouva dans son lit, à se détendre, parler ou lire.

Dean et Seamus faisaient apparemment une bataille de Cartes Explosives dans le lit de l'Irlandais, si l'on en croyait les lumières crépitant au travers des tentures rouges. Ils avaient néanmoins pris soin de préalablement apposer un sortilège de Silence histoire de ne pas déranger Neville, qui lisait un gros bouquin dont le titre était écrit en latin.

Ron avait tiré ses rideaux aussi, mais la lumière qui émanait de ceux-ci montrait qu'il était bien réveillé et se contentait de bouder dans son coin.

Quant à Harry, il avait soigneusement déroulé la Carte du Maraudeur sur son lit - s'étant assuré que personne ne le regardait - et observait un point en particulier.

Tandis que ses camarades de chambre préféraient s'occuper exclusivement de la relation la plus suivie de Poudlard - à savoir, Ron et Hermione - lui surveillait un tout autre genre de personne. Il avait tenté d'en parler à ses amis un nombre incalculable de fois, mais avait fini par abandonner. Personne ne voulait le croire … pourtant, il était _sûr_ que Malefoy complotait quelque chose.

Il l'avait lui-même vaguement laissé échapper dans le train.

Harry serra les dents en repensant au sale tour qu'il lui avait joué ce jour-là. Il allait découvrir son plan, et le déjouer rapidement. Si c'était quelque chose d'important, il en serait débarrassé pour un bout de temps. Et rien n'était meilleur que de ne pas avoir à supporter le Serpentard et ses remarques haineuses.

Harry était d'autant plus convaincu que le blond préparait quelque chose, qu'il ne lui avait plus accordé la moindre attention depuis l'épisode du train or, il passait son temps à l'insulter d'habitude. C'était louche.

Le petit point qui indiquait l'emplacement de Draco Malefoy n'avait plus bougé depuis une heure maintenant - dans un coin du dortoir des Serpentard - et Harry soupira, se résignant à abandonner pour ce soir.

Il replia la carte, murmura le mot de passe, et la glissa sous son oreiller, avant de rabattre les couvertures sur lui.

Demain était un autre jour, après tout.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

C'est un bruit assez incongru, qui réveilla le dortoir des Gryffondor ce matin-là. Harry tenta d'ignorer ce qui ressemblait plus ou moins à des jappements joyeux, encore perdu dans les limbes du sommeil, mais d'autres sons vinrent rapidement s'y mêler.

-« C'est quoi c'bordel ? » hurla quelqu'un dans la pièce - très certainement Ron, pour qui dormir était une activité sacrée.

Seamus et Dean élevèrent la voix eux aussi, faisant soupirer Harry, qui n'aurait pas dit non à quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que … qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça fout là surtout ? »

Le brun ouvrit les yeux à contrecoeur, un peu curieux néanmoins - suite aux questions de ses amis -, et se redressa pour s'emparer de ses lunettes. Sa main heurta la table de nuit, mais il eut beau la parcourir sur toute sa surface, il ne trouva pas lesdites binocles.

Il grogna, puis manqua de sursauter en sentant quelque chose le frôler, dans le dos.

Harry, n'ayant jamais été un froussard, et ayant du affronter un paquet de trucs étranges et bizarroïdes depuis son entrée dans le monde magique, n'eut pas le réflexe de sauter hors de son lit pour échapper à la forme légèrement brillante, qui venait de l'enjamber, et lui faisait désormais face.

Il entendait toujours ses camarades de dortoir parler d'une voix hystérique, mais ne les écoutait plus.

La forme semblait avoir quatre pattes, mais il ne pouvait en être sûr, tant elle était floue à ses yeux. Il aurait tout donné pour avoir ses lunettes à cet instant.

La créature se rapprocha doucement, d'une démarche, euh … toujours aussi floue malheureusement, et tendit le cou - enfin peut-être le cou - vers sa main. Harry voulu la retirer mais quelque chose tomba dedans avant qu'il en ait le temps.

Quelque chose de froid et métallique.

Ses lunettes.

Bien qu'étonné, il les mit d'un geste fébrile et tourna son regard, à nouveau net, vers la créature. Ca n'avait plus rien d'une forme indistincte désormais, et Harry s'aperçut que ce n'était en fait, qu'un … chat.

L'animal était sagement assis face à lui, ses yeux d'un vert très pâle l'observant avec insistance. Sa robe était entièrement grise, et ses poils, longs.

C'avait l'air d'être un chat tout à fait ordinaire, en réalité si ce n'était cette étrange lueur qui semblait émaner de l'intérieur de son corps, le rendant plus ou moins visible.

Harry trouvait son regard plutôt déstabilisant en revanche, comme s'il lisait au plus profond de lui. Ca n'avait pas de sens. Même si c'était un chat spécial, ce n'était qu'un chat …

-« Harry ? »

La voix de Ron les fit sursauter tous les deux, avec une simultanéité désarmante.

Le brun sortit de sous ses couvertures précautionneusement, décidant de s'éloigner de l'animal étrange, et écarta les tentures rouge sombre. Il n'avait pas encore levé les yeux, que le chat était venu se frotter contre son flanc, avant de sauter à terre d'un geste gracieux.

-« Et en voilà un autre … » constata platement Dean, assis sur son lit un peu plus loin.

Harry s'apprêta à lui demander pourquoi il disait ça, mais la question resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Trois autres bestioles avaient envahi la pièce, apparemment.

Un chien léchait joyeusement les doigts d'un Ron passablement dégoûté un renard se tenait embusqué sous le lit de Seamus - qui semblait décidé à ne pas toucher le sol -; et un … espèce de cervidé observait Dean d'un œil vif, ses oreilles bougeant de temps à autres.

Visiblement, c'est le jeune homme noir qui prenait le mieux la situation, puisqu'il se moqua d'Harry en voyant son expression ébahie.

-« Okay … donc, ce n'est pas une rare espèce de chat magique. » déclara-t-il finalement, en regardant ledit matou, qui analysait la pièce avec intérêt.

-« J'avais jamais vu de bestioles comme ça avant. » murmura Seamus, de son perchoir.

Harry se tourna vers Ron, sorcier de sang-pur, qui en savait souvent plus qu'eux sur ce genre de phénomènes, mais celui-ci nia.

-« Jamais entendu parler d'animaux … brillants. » dit-il, incertain, en mettant sa main hors de portée de la gueule du chien.

-« Moi non plus. Mais y'en a un pour chacun de nous. »

Les regards glissèrent vers Neville, qui désignait une petite souris tachetée fouinant aux quatre coins de son lit.

-« On dirait des _Patronus_, mais en moins … fantomatiques. » remarqua Harry, en comparant tous les animaux de la pièce.

-« Ce chien n'a rien d'un fantôme, crois-moi. » grogna Ron, s'essuyant les doigts sur sa couverture.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit tout à coup, faisant sursauter les occupants - dont certains poussèrent des cris relativement féminins. Les animaux s'agitèrent légèrement, le chat grimpant sur le lit aux côtés d'Harry, la souris se cachant sous l'oreiller de Neville.

-« Hermione ! » s'écria Ron, d'un air outragé, « Tu pourrais frapper putain ! »

La jeune fille ne lui accorda aucune attention, mais grimaça en avisant le chien et le cervidé.

-« C'est bien ce que je cr- » commença-t-elle, avant d'être coupée par un cri suraigu.

Un aigle de grande envergure passa la porte, et vint se poser sur le montant d'un des lits à baldaquin, dardant son regard acéré sur chacun des animaux. Il brillait autant qu'eux.

-« Cesse de me couper la parole ! » siffla Hermione, d'un air agacé, tout en levant un doigt autoritaire.

Les garçons de la pièce observèrent l'échange avec étonnement, alors que l'oiseau émettait un cri plaintif. La jeune fille se calma légèrement, et baissa la main en soupirant.

-« Euh … tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda prudemment Harry.

Hermione secoua la tête, visiblement perplexe.

-« Vous les avez touché ? » questionna-t-elle, tout en s'approchant du cervidé qui ne paru pas rassuré.

Il y eut quelques hochements de tête, mais l'attention se focalisa rapidement sur Hermione, qui tendait la main vers l'animal. Elle se rapprocha progressivement et toucha l'encolure avec lenteur, pour finalement regarder ses doigts passer au travers comme dans de l'eau.

Seamus eut un hoquet de surprise et Ron ouvrit bêtement la bouche, tandis qu'Hermione reculait précipitamment.

-« Mais … je l'ai touché moi, regarde ! » s'exclama Dean, étonné.

Il posa la main au même endroit, sans passer au travers, et reçu un petit coup de tête de la part du cervidé. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir en se frottant le crâne.

-« C'est dingue … » laissa échapper Ron, en jetant un œil au chien qui gisait à ses pieds, couché grossièrement.

L'ambiance de la pièce passa de l'ahurissement à la réflexion.

Harry chercha le chat, en s'apercevant qu'il n'était plus assis à côté de lui, et le trouva un petit plus loin dans son lit, confortablement installé dans la position du sphinx. Il avait les yeux à moitié fermés, et le bout des pattes repliés vers lui.

Harry le trouva _mignon_.

Il n'avait rien contre les chats. Pattenrond leur avait été bien plus souvent utile que n'importe quel professeur, alors que Molaire - la saucisse sur pattes de sa 'Tante Marge' - le poursuivait avec la ferme intention de le mordre dès que l'envie lui prenait.

Alors, à choisir entre chien et chat … Bien sûr, il y avait aussi Miss Teigne, mais … était-ce vraiment un chat ? Enfin, un _vrai _chat ?

Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, il tendit la main vers l'un de ces étranges animaux à son tour, mais ne traversa pas le doux pelage du minet, qui émit un faible ronronnement sous la caresse.

Harry eut un bref sourire, se sentant étrangement rasséréné, tandis qu'Hermione reprenait la parole.

-« Habillez-vous, il faut qu'on descende voir les professeurs. » déclara-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

Puis sans attendre de réponse, elle fit volte-face et quitta rapidement la pièce en claquant la porte.

-« Quelle délicatesse … » marmonna Ron, d'un air grincheux.

Tous s'activèrent vaguement. Harry, qui s'était penché pour piocher des vêtements dans sa malle, se releva brusquement, un battement d'ailes attirant son attention.

L'aigle, qui s'était posé sur le lit de Ron, se redressa, puis fit un piqué _à travers_ la porte sous les yeux ébahis des cinq garçons. Un léger silence perdura, avant que Seamus ne continue à chercher vainement une paire de chaussettes propres, comme si de rien n'était. Harry, Ron et Neville l'imitèrent aussitôt. Dean, en revanche, tâta le cervidé avec application, cherchant à vérifier son intégrité.

-« Ce ne sont vraiment _pas_ des animaux normaux. » constata-t-il, finalement.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Draco Malefoy n'était pas du matin. En fait, aucun des membres de la famille Malefoy n'avait jamais été du matin. C'était comme un gêne commun.

Il avait déjà essuyé des réveils particulièrement désagréables. Un bon mal de tête un lendemain de soirée alcoolisée, le rire de deux imbéciles en guise de réveil, l'air froid des cachots glissant sous sa couverture, ou pire, la vue d'un sourire sur le visage d'un Gryffondor heureux au petit déjeuner.

Horrible. Presque vomitif.

Mais ce matin-là allait décidément rentrer dans les annales.

Se réveiller dans le dortoir des Serpentard était devenu un calvaire pour lui, depuis qu'il avait pu tester la tranquillité des appartements préfectoraux, l'an passé. Certes, il avait partagé cette pièce avec des abrutis pendant près de quatre ans avant cela, mais jamais encore, il ne s'était réveillé avec des _vrais_ animaux dans les pattes.

Le hurlement de Goyle l'avait fait sursauter à tel point qu'il avait pensé que son cœur ne repartirait jamais. Mais il admettait intérieurement - toujours intérieurement, un Malefoy n'admet rien à haute voix - que lui aussi aurait eu pe- aurait été _surpris_, si un raton laveur lui était tombé dessus.

Heureusement, aucun raton laveur ou autre bestiole que ce soit, ne lui était tombé dessus, et il avait pu se lever sans crainte.

Néanmoins, la chambre était remplie d'animaux plus ou moins grands, et une curieuse lueur émanait de chacun d'eux.

Blaise était venu se réfugier près de son lit, après avoir découvert un cobra dans le sien, et Crabbe n'en menait pas large, un iguane somnolant sur sa table de nuit.

Les créatures ne montrèrent aucune hostilité. En fait, elles ne leur portaient aucune attention, faisant comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Agacé par ce réveil brutal, Draco avait finit par aller se laver, et ses camarades de chambre l'avaient suivi. Il fallait en parler à un professeur, mais ils n'allaient quand même pas y aller en _pyjama_.

Au final, toute la ménagerie les avait suivi à travers les couloirs de l'école. Ils avaient rencontré des Serpentard d'autres années, eux aussi accompagnés de créatures à poils, plumes ou écailles.

Pansy était harcelée par un corbeau, qui voulait à tout prix se poser sur son épaule, et le raton laveur de leur chambrée s'était visiblement attaché à Goyle, qu'il ne voulait plus quitter d'une semelle.

Draco s'était aperçu que certaines bébêtes les suivaient de loin, et ça l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

Et puis ils étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle, et tout était devenu limpide.

Il y avait des animaux partout. Absolument _partout_.

Draco s'était bien gardé d'en toucher un seul jusqu'ici, mais ce n'était pas le cas de tout le monde. Il avait vu des Gryffondor se la jouer pirate, un perroquet sur l'épaule, et des Poufsouffle câliner - _câliner_ bon sang ! - de petites boules de poils.

Quelle inconscience.

Ce n'est qu'une fois installé à leur table que Draco avait remarqué celle des professeurs. Elle n'avait, semble-t-il, pas été épargnée par le fléau qui sévissait dans l'école, mais le corps professoral paraissait remarquablement calme.

Ce vieux fou de Dumbledore observait l'agitation ambiante d'un œil malicieux, faisant comme s'il n'avait pas vu qu'un _singe _était accroché à son chapeau tandis que McGonagall caressait affectueusement un petit félin assis sur son accoudoir.

Seul Rogue avait l'air encore plus grincheux que d'habitude - et c'était difficile.

Le volume sonore de la Salle était en train d'atteindre des summums, alors que les élèves arrivaient en masse et s'impatientaient auprès des professeurs, pour en savoir plus sur cet étrange phénomène.

Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à garder pour lui ses soupirs d'agacement. Ses camarades avaient envoyé promener les animaux les plus persistants, et s'extasiaient maintenant sur les plus beaux.

Quel intérêt ?

-« Silence, s'il vous plait. »

La voix amplifiée du directeur résonna dans la salle et tout le monde se tu. Etrangement, toutes les bestioles avaient fait de même.

Dumbledore se leva, le petit singe toujours accroché à son chapeau, semblant apprécier la vue.

-« Bien. Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous, que sont ces créatures. » dit-il avec justesse, « Car ce ne sont pas des animaux ordinaires. Certains d'entre vous ont sûrement déjà remarqué qu'ils avaient la capacité de devenir immatériel. »

Un murmure parcourut la salle rapidement et Draco pu observer un Gryffondor passer le bras entier au travers d'un chien. Et ça, tout sourire, bien entendu.

Digne d'un Lion, répugnant d'idiotie, pensa-t-il.

-« En fait, chacune de ces créatures est liée à un sorcier, ou une sorcière, dans cette pièce. »

Le bourdonnement des conversations s'intensifia autour de lui.

-« Et comment on sait laquelle est à nous ? » demanda nonchalamment Daphné Greengrass, tout en regardant le petit écureuil dans son assiette du coin de l'œil.

-« J'espère que c'est pas le plus collant qui gagne. » grogna Pansy, en repoussant une énième fois le corbeau qui venait de se percher sur sa tête, à défaut de pouvoir atteindre son épaule.

Aucune bestiole ne l'avait suivi en particulier, et Draco était curieux de savoir quelle rôle elles devaient jouer. Le vieux sénile n'avait pas précisé que chaque sorcier était lié à une créature …

Peut-être n'en avait-il pas ?

-« Mais je suis sûre que la plupart d'entre elles se sont déjà manifestées, et que vous savez très bien à laquelle vous êtes liés. Pour ceux qui n'en ont encore aucune idée, … je dirais que ça ne devrait plus tarder. » déclara-t-il, mystérieusement.

-« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que c'est _exactement_ ? » lâcha enfin Draco, agacé de devoir attendre indéfiniment pour avoir une réponse à une question, somme toute, assez simple.

Il soupira en comprenant que personne ne lui répondrait - enfin certainement pas dans son entourage.

Il se sentait un peu délaissé dans cette foule d'élèves surexcités par … de simples bestioles, au final. D'autant plus qu'aucun animal ne l'avait réellement approché, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tous ses camarades.

Partout où il regardait il voyait fourrure, plumes, et écailles.

Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle semblaient apprécier la situation, pour la plupart, et les Serdaigle se lançaient des propositions sur la nature des créatures à voix haute.

Les Serpentard semblaient plus réticents.

Peut-être cela venait-il du fait que les plus imposantes bestioles se trouvaient chez les Lions ? Dean Thomas, un mec de 6e année, flattait un daim, et une gamine, qui devait à peine être en 3e année, ébouriffait le poil d'une panthère des neiges, un peu plus loin.

A leur table, serpents, chats et oiseaux de mauvais augures se disputaient la première place.

Quelle déchéance.

Néanmoins, Draco repéra quelque chose qui lui mit du baume au cœur.

-« Ces créatures sont une partie de _vous_. »

La phrase du directeur sembla suspendue dans les airs pendant quelques secondes, alors que la salle se calmait un peu, prête à entendre des explications supplémentaires. Le Serpentard blond lui-même décrocha son regard de sa Némésis pour l'observer.

Potter avait un chat, et ça le faisait rire intérieurement.

Il n'accorda aucune attention au léger coup qu'il avait reçut dans le pied.

-« Leur comportement, et leurs gestes ne dépendent que de vous même si la plupart du temps, vous aurez l'impression de ne pas les contrôler. » dicta sagement Dumbledore, son regard survolant la salle.

Le petit singe sur son chapeau glissa doucement jusqu'à son épaule, et attrapa quelques mèches de ses cheveux blancs. Le directeur n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé à observer certaines personnes avec insistance.

-« Je ne vais pas vous en dire plus pour le moment, » Des exclamations d'indignation explosèrent dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève la main pour les calmer, « sachez juste que vous ne pourrez pas toucher les créatures auxquelles vous n'êtes pas liés … et je vous prierais de bien les traiter. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon appétit ! » termina-t-il avec un grand sourire, avant de se rasseoir.

Un brouhaha phénoménal résonna brusquement, mais fut rapidement coupé.

-« Oh, j'allais oublier ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de les nourrir. » rajouta le directeur, avant de retourner à son thé au citron.

Une nouvelle fois, les élèves se mirent à discuter bruyamment, riant et montrant leurs nouveaux animaux de compagnie à leurs amis.

-« Ce fut instructif … » soupira Draco, pour lui-même.

Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup plus avancés.

Et il ne savait pas quelle partie d'eux les bestioles étaient censées représenter, mais visiblement, il ne l'avait pas.

Quelqu'un lui donna à nouveau un coup de pied et il fut tenté d'effrayer Goyle - qui lui faisait face - avec son rictus glacial, mais abandonna finalement l'idée quand Daphné prit la parole.

-« Alors comme ça Pansy, tu es à moitié corneille … qui l'eut cru ? » demanda la blonde, d'un air désintéressé.

La brune lui lança un regard haineux, avant de sourire méchamment.

-« En fait, je trouve que ton écureuil te ressemble beaucoup … je reconnais bien là tes dents de devant, et ton don pour casser les noisettes des gens. » répliqua-t-elle, en passant un doigt sur le plumage de l'oiseau qu'elle maudissait, à peine cinq minutes plus tôt.

Daphné l'observa avec un dégoût évident, puis se tourna vers sa voisine, tout en servant dans les plats de nourriture. Si Draco n'avait pas été si bien élevé, il en aurait sûrement prit une pour taper sur l'autre.

N'était-il pas le plus à plaindre ici ?

Enfin, pour l'instant personne n'avait encore remarqué son-

-« Draco, où est ton animal ? » questionna Blaise.

_Traître_.

-« Oui, c'est vrai ça, j'en ai vu aucun s'approcher de toi. » constata la brune, « Tu nous le cache ? » dit-elle avec un rire sans joie.

A cet instant, il aurait préféré être en train de leur cacher, en effet.

Il était visiblement le seul de la salle à ne pas avoir de petit compagnon. Enfin non, il y avait aussi Rogue, mais, bien qu'il apprécia son professeur, être comparé à lui n'avait rien de glorieux.

Soupirant, il s'apprêta à se confesser, lorsqu'on le frappa à la cheville, encore une fois.

-« Ca va, je vais parler, pas besoin de me faire du pied avec autant d'application. » dit-il de son habituelle voix traînante, tourné vers Blaise, à sa droite.

Le jeune homme noir lui adressa un regard étonné.

-« J'ai rien fait. »

Draco se tourna vers Pansy, à sa gauche.

-« Moi non plus ! J'te jure. » dit-elle, en fronçant les sourcils et reposant sa fourchette.

Tous trois jetèrent un œil légèrement horrifié à Goyle. Mais le blond n'eut pas à poser la question fatidique, car l'investigateur du coup se révéla brusquement.

De petites griffes se plantèrent dans sa jambe, s'en servant comme d'une échelle. Draco voulu crier, mais toute protestation resta désespérément enfouie dans son cerveau, lorsqu'il vit _la chose_, qui venait de le défigurer - de la jambe.

Blaise éclata de rire sans préavis.

-« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais le cacher. » murmura Pansy.

Un petit museau frémissant, surmonté de deux petits yeux noirs, et de deux petites oreilles blanches. Pour rien au monde, Draco ne voulait revoir une créature pareille.

Enfin, il n'en avait jamais vu, en vrai. Il en avait été _une_, par Merlin !

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Harry adressa un énième sourire contrit à Hermione, tandis que celle-ci fulminait contre le directeur.

-« Comment peut-il nous laisser dans une telle ignorance ? » s'indigna-t-elle.

-« Tu connais Dumbledore … il adore qu'on lise entre les lignes. » soupira-t-il en retour.

-« Mais … mais c'est peut-être important ! »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, à sa droite, et avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de s'exprimer.

-« Si c'était vraiment _très_ important, il l'aurait mieux expliqué que ça. Il est peut-être vieux … voire cinglé, mais pas irresponsable. »

Il reprit une énorme bouchée de pancakes, sous l'œil vaguement écoeuré d'Hermione - Harry reconnu la mimique qu'elle avait eu lors de leur première rencontre dans le train. Elle finit par secouer légèrement la tête pour décrocher son regard de Ron et reprit.

-« Peu importe. J'irai faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ce midi. » déclara-t-elle avec détermination.

Un chat gris grimpa brusquement sur la table, et se frotta contre l'épaule d'Harry. Celui-ci l'attrapa pour le reposer sur ses genoux en soupirant, et du le caresser pour qu'il accepte d'y rester.

-« Serait-ce la partie de toi qui manque de câlins, Harry ? » demanda Ron, en faisant éclater de rire Seamus et Dean, deux ou trois places plus loin.

Le brun eut un faible sourire, espérant qu'il ne rougissait pas.

-« Venant de quelqu'un qui a une partie de soi qui adore le lécher … je trouve ça flatteur. » constata-t-il simplement en riant à son tour.

Contrairement à lui, Ron ne pu pas retenir son rougissement, mais du admettre qu'il avait tendu la perche.

-« Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel meilleur ami ? » chouina-t-il d'un air plaintif.  
Derrière lui, son chien se mit à couiner tristement, ce qui fit rire à peu près tout le monde.

-« Rho mais j'ai pas besoin de toi, ferme-la. » marmonna Ron, tourné vers le cabot.

L'épagneul jappa joyeusement, puis posa ses deux pattes sur le banc, s'apprêtant à lécher le visage de son 'maître'. Mais le roux l'avait vu venir, et le repoussa vivement, sous les moqueries de sa tablée.

Même Hermione ne pu se retenir de sourire - d'une façon un peu trop tendre d'après Harry, qui observait attentivement ses meilleurs amis. Il avait hâte qu'ils finissent par se mettre ensemble, et cessent une fois pour toute de faire tout un plat d'un événement minuscule. Tout le monde ne s'en porterait que mieux.

La conversation s'orienta plus ou mois sur le cours de Potions, qui avait lieu dans moins de vingt minutes. Hermione consentit même à jeter un œil au devoir de Ron, dont elle corrigea certaines fautes d'un air professionnel.

Son aigle était perché sur une des gargouilles accrochées au mur, surplombant la Salle et semblant étudier chaque créature avec attention.

Normal. Le fait qu'une partie d'Hermione ne soit _pas_ en train d'étudier aurait paru étrange, en fait.

Harry décrocha du monologue de la correctrice à la septième faute d'orthographe - cinquième erreur d'ingrédient - et son regard s'égara sur les tables voisines.

Chez les Poufsouffle, il reconnu Susan Bones, entourée de filles qui gagatisaient sur son koala et plus loin, Hannah Abbot, en grande discussion avec Ernie MacMillan, arborant tous deux un petit oiseau posé sur leur épaule.

Par habitude, il se tourna vers les Serpentard - pour une fois, il ne s'était pas assis du bon côté pour observer, sûrement trop perturbé par ce début de journée - et chercha Malefoy.

Normalement, il ne lui fallait pas plus de dix secondes pour le trouver, sa chevelure blonde attirant le regard. Mais après une minute de recherche infructueuse, il du se rendre à l'évidence.

Il distinguait Zabini et Parkinson, tous deux hilares, mais son ennemi, lui, n'était pas là. Enfin, il le verrait certainement en Potions.

Plus tôt dans la matinée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser à la forme que pourrait avoir la créature de Malefoy. Ron semblait avoir eu la même idée, et ils avaient bien ri en imaginant le blond se trimballer une fouine. Avec ça, ils n'en rateraient pas une.

Un miaulement le sortit tout à coup de ses pensées, et il baissa les yeux pour rencontrer le regard trop pâle de son chat. Harry cru voir une étincelle de malice à l'intérieur, mais la seconde suivante, l'animal réclama des caresses en se frottant contre sa main, et tout disparu.

Qu'est-ce que c'était censé signifier ?

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Un cauchemar.

C'était forcément un cauchemar.

Draco avait un moment pensé que c'était peut-être une mauvaise blague de Blaise, mais … c'était trop compliqué. Non, en fait, il était encore dans son lit et il allait se réveiller sous peu. Il n'y aurait aucun animal dans son dortoir, et tout serait comme d'habitude.

C'était juste un - _très_ - mauvais rêve.

Il accéléra le pas vers la salle de Potions, bien qu'il ait presque vingt minutes d'avance. Un léger cliquetis accompagnait ses pas, et il tentait de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas réel. Ce n'était _pas_ en train d'arriver. De toute manière, comment ça aurait pu arriver ?

Draco n'avait rien à voir avec ce genre de … _bestioles_. Lui, il était majestueux et noble, comme tous les membres de sa famille. S'il devait absolument avoir un animal dans ce cauchemar, ça serait très certainement un aigle, ou bien, une panthère. Pas … _ça_.

La porte de la salle se profila au loin, et Draco se rendit compte qu'une fois arrivé, il serait forcé de se retourner. Peut-être même que _la chose_ qui le suivait allait … s'approcher, et vouloir le toucher, comme elle l'avait fait dans la Grande Salle.

Quelle honte … Par Merlin, quelle honte … C'était _forcément_ un cauchemar ! Il le fallait. Il n'y survivrait pas. Draco fut même heureux que son père ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Avec un peu de chance, la rumeur ne se répandrait pas au-delà de l'école ?

Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'il atteignit la porte, encore fermée. Il n'osa plus faire un geste, le cliquetis des griffes de la chose se fit plus lent. Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne reprenne sa respiration, et un espèce de petit _gloussement_ le fit sursauter brusquement.

La créature d'un blanc laiteux entra dans son champ de vision, le regard levé vers lui. Draco avait envie de l'éloigner de lui, ne supportant pas l'idée d'être lié à … cette chose. Mais un sentiment particulièrement désagréable lui vrillait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il y pensait.

Un soupir lui échappa, et il s'assit à même le sol, contre le mur, las. Ca faisait trop. Trop de choses à digérer, trop de choses à enregistrer, trop de choses à gérer.

Cette année avait très mal commencé, et il sentait que ça n'était pas près de s'améliorer.

Comment était-il censé réussir une mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même n'avait jamais réussie ? Son sang pur le positionnait au dessus de nombreux serviteurs. Il était plus puissant que la moitié d'entre eux, et il n'était certainement pas bête, mais …

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas y arriver.

Tout seul … comment pouvait-il ?

Tendre un piège, une embuscade ? Que donnerait-il en combat singulier avec l'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps ? Il ne voulait même _pas_ le tuer !

Le pire était de savoir que celui qui lui avait confié cette mission, l'avait fait dans le but de le voir échouer. Ainsi, il pourrait le punir, et punir un de ses meilleurs serviteurs … son père.

Draco ressentit l'amertume des larmes dans sa gorge, avant qu'elles n'osent se montrer dans ses yeux, et il les ravala rapidement. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il irait pleurer plus tard.

Il respira précautionneusement, et se souvint seulement de la créature qui l'observait. Le petit animal semblait hésiter, une de ses pattes avant, stoppée dans une étrange position. Draco le regarda faire un pas vers lui avec appréhension.

Sa fourrure blanche était luisante, et une idée stupide lui vint à l'esprit avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter. Etait-elle _douce_ ? Il se vit tendre la main vers la chose sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et ses doigts glissèrent sur le poil fourni. _Oui_.

Il la retira rapidement, se demandant ce qui lui avait pris, et tourna résolument son regard vers l'autre bout du couloir. Il n'allait quand même pas approuver ce … ce … ce petit monstre hideux qui venait détruire un peu plus sa vie !

Ladite créature se faufila doucement dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier, et Draco soupira une nouvelle fois. Rejeter la chose semblait être affreusement difficile mentalement, et littéralement impossible physiquement. Il n'arrivait pas à commander son corps pour qu'il repousse le petit animal durement. Les réactions nerveuses avec son cerveau étaient comme coupées dès qu'il y songeait.

Il resta donc là.

Immobile.

A fixer le mur d'en face comme si c'était un œuvre d'art particulièrement intéressante et réussie. La chose s'étant installée contre sa hanche, sous sa robe.

Il avait rapidement abandonné l'idée de la déloger. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça, en fait. Les élèves de Serpentard n'allaient sûrement pas tarder … et ceux de Gryffondor suivraient. Il était _hors de question_ que Potter et ses amis pouilleux le ridiculisent. Un frisson remonta brutalement le long de son échine. Non pas à cause de ses pensées, mais parce qu'un petit museau froid et humide venait de toucher sa peau.

-« Saleté de bestiole ! » grogna-t-il, en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de sursauter.

Si même son inconscient donnait raison au monstre, il était fichu. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là. Son ascension continua doucement, jusqu'à qu'il soit collé dos à son flanc, sous son pull _et _sa chemise.

Un véritable soupir de désespoir échappa à Draco.

Pourvu qu'il se réveille rapidement. Il détestait les cauchemars aussi réels que celui-ci.

**_x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x_**

**Voici ma nouvelle fiction, Corps et Âme.**

**Elle sera plutôt courte en chapitres, normalement ...**

**Enfin vous verrez ça au fur et à mesure.**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et je vous _supplie_ de poster un avis.**

**S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait !**

**Je n'écris plus du tout en ce moment et je dois limite me forcer pour y arriver,**

**j'espérais que vos commentaires me donnent un peu la pêche :/**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui le feront (L)**


End file.
